


Meet the Monster

by ICHeart



Category: Hellsing, Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICHeart/pseuds/ICHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki...the pariah...the chosen one...the experiment.  When Danzo goes to far in his quest for the ultimate weapon and unleashes upon the world something not seen for centuries.  Will the world quake at it's coming or will the heavens themselves shine upon this tortured soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Monster

Yo what is up my friends! Tell me how you like it and I may continue to write this story! I won’t put a description here cause you will have to read it for yourself…this is nothing more than a preview chapter as of now. Your reviews will determine whether or not if I continue.

So this is my first time posting on Ao3 so take it easy on me guys! Have fun and enjoy!

I do not own the song Meet The Monster or Naruto and Hellsing.  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Meet The Monster

“I don’t wish to hear your excuses.” Stated a man hidden by shadows in dark void of all but a desk and another man wearing a black cloak and a white mask covering his face.

The man in the mask didn’t say anything for a second, but responded nonetheless. “My lord, he has been subjected to some of our best techniques, but his mind refuses to break. All seals that are placed on him burn up in seconds so we cannot even erase his mind.” 

The man hidden in the shadows said nothing, before he leaned forward and asked his question. “What about the Yamanaka that was due to examine him again?”

The man in the mask didn’t respond for a moment and that was all that was needed to confirm the other’s suspicions. The man in the shadows leaned forward to reveal his bandaged and scarred face.

“It seems it is time we tested the C-93 again.” Stated the now revealed Danzo Shimura.

The man in the mask now revealed to be a member of ROOT. Gasped audibly at this new turn events and tried to talk his master out this course of action. 

“Sir is it wise to pursue this course of action? The C-93 has either completely destroyed the bodies of the subject or driven them completely mad!” Argued the ROOT ninja.

“Are you questioning me?” asked Danzo as walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a red folder and started to read it’s contents. “What successes have we received from the C-93?” asked Danzo.

“Increased strength, speed, sight, and regeneration. However all subjects have gone mad almost instantly after displaying these abilities.” Answered the ROOT ninja.

“How much of an improvement are we talking about?” asked Danzo as continued to read.

“Children display the strength and speed a of chuunin level ninja. There eye sight allows them to see completely in the dark and they can heal near instantly.” Responded the ninja.

“All tests have proven negative, but this time it is different. We are not dealing with a child who is broken nor a normal ninja with normal chakra. If the test  
is a failure then we will proceed onto plan B immediately. Go retrieve the C-93 and meet me at its room.” Ordered Danzo as he shut the folder shut and proceeded out the door.

‘It is time that brat learns that no one is going to find him here. Damn that Sarutobi! If he had just given him to me when earlier I would already have my weapon. Now I have to jeopardize everything just to have him obey me.’ Thought Danzo as he walked through the darkened hallways.

He came upon a large steel door with seals written on it. The seals were made to suppress chakra from escaping the room so none on the outside would be able to sense who or what was inside.

Opening the door he stepped in side to see three men, two were looking through a glass mirror and another was writing thins on a notepad as he glanced at the door. As soon as Danzo entered all three men turned to face him.

“Lord Danzo, I wasn’t aware that you would be joining us tonight for the session.” Stated the man with the notepad.

“There has been a change in plans for tonight. Our experiments have been deemed a failure so we are going to resort to the C-93.” Stated Danzo, earning a gasp from all three men.

“But sir all tests have been a failure! If you use that now he will surely die and we are so close to succeeding!” argued one of men, but he was silenced with a glare from Danzo.

“This boy was stronger than I believed. No if he hasn’t broken after 6 months of our most powerful techniques then he will not break. I haven’t even met a shinobi who was able to do this well.” Stated Danzo as he walked up to the mirror to look inside a dark room.

Inside one could see the body of a boy no older than six chained to the wall. The boy’s head was bowed down low and his blonde hair was covered with dry blood. His body was too covered with dried blood that had accumulated over the past sixs months.

His tenant would not allow him to die no matter how much damage they did to his young body. Every time they cut him…he would heal. Every time they beat him…he would heal. Every time they burnt him…he would heal.

In the beginning Danzo was sure that the boy would break with a little time. The boy would scream like anyone else, but yet he hung on and fought for all it was worse.

After the first month though he stop responding all together to the techniques Danzo and his ROOT did to him. The first month he would beg for them to stop and weep, but now all they would get was a stare of utter loathing in return.

No longer did the boy even flinch when they would burn the skin off his very bones or when they slowly cut him open over and over again. He would just take everything they did and glare right back.

At least until the 5th month of his captivity had begun. It was a surprise one day to walk into his cell and be greeted by the smiling face of a blond that had been tortured for five months straight.

It wasn’t a happy smile that the blonde had on his face. It was one of insanity…no longer was that spark of hope and defiance in the eyes of the blonde. Now it was replaced with madness, a cunning madness that had already led to the death of one of his ninja when they were alone with the blonde.

No one knew how it had happened only that blonde had escaped from the chains and slaughtered the ninja torturing him. The body had been ripped to shreds and the blonde was covered in his blood.

However, it was not the blood that disturbed Danzo…no it was the fact that blond was eating the remains of his ninja smiling the whole time. When his ninja and he had entered the room the blonde looked up and said the firsts words he had said in 4 months.

“Best meal I’ve had in months…eh Lord Danzo! HAHAHAHA!” 

The statement alone sent even a shiver down his spine as it was said with a child like voice, but held such malice that seemed like it never belonged in such a boy. Then the laugh…it was high pitched and filled with such madness that it made nearly all his Ninja nearly freeze in terror.

Surprisingly the boy just turned back to his chains and slipped them back on, not even resisting when his ninja added more to his body to ensure that he wouldn’t escape again.

From that day forth the blonde would actively talk to his torturers, doctors, and to Danzo. He always spoke in in a polite voice even when being cut, burned, or stabbed. Sometimes he would even give his own ninja tips on how to hurt him.

If he wasn’t talking then he was either chuckling, outright laughing, or even sleeping during his torture sessions. Never once had Danzo ever dealt with someone who could take such a punishment and never die.

Now though he was going to put six months of work on the line in order to have his perfect weapon. He was going to inject an artificial blood created using the blood of a being that lived long ago. The artificial blood was engineered to allow whoever was injected with the blood to be completely loyal to Danzo.

If this test failed then he would resort to plan B and seal the Kyubi into another child. Sure this boy…Naruto Uzumaki impressed him with his defiance, it didn’t mean that Danzo wanted a weapon that could turn on him at any moment.

“Lord Danzo! We have the C-93 here for you!” said two ninja as they entered the room.

“Good…let’s proceed.” Said Danzo as he opened the door to the cell and entered with the two ninja on his flank and one of the doctor’s behind him.

As soon as they entered the boy, now revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi lifted his head up and smiled at the four people before him. “Lord Danzo, what do I owe the honor of having you come to my humble home?” asked the blonde with a smile.

Danzo ignored the boy as he gave the doctor the syringe of C-93. “Make sure you inject it directly into the heart.” Ordered Danzo.

“What about you two? Are you going to answer me or is the Mummy Bitch going to ignore me like usual?” asked Naruto again as he chuckled before being backhanded in the face by one of Danzo’s ninja.

“Hahaha keep it up! I think you may have even cracked a tooth that time!” laughed Naruto before being hit in the gut by the other ninja.

“Quiet DEMON! Show respect to Lord Danzo!” shouted the other ninja before Naruto looked up and smiled before laughing at him.

“Restrain him now!” ordered Danzo as two ninja grabbed Naruto by his sides.

“Oh please ninja don’t hurt me! I’m just a little boy! AHAHA!” laughed Naruto as the ninja secured him, making him unable to move.

“This will only take a moment boy.” Said the doctor as he approached Naruto.

“I hope you know I will enjoy feasting on all of you when I escape.” Said Naruto as a grin covered his face.

“I wouldn’t bee to sure about htat boy.” Said Danzo as he nodded at the doctor.

The doctor quickly plunged the syringe into the heart of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto just looked at the doctor with the grin still on his face. “Was that supposed to hurt little ol’ me?” asked Naruto.

“Sir…most patients usually scream by now.” Said one of the doctors nervously. This doctor had been present every day for the past six months that Naruto had been in the cell.

He was also in charge of understanding Naruto’s mind and what he found disturbed him greatly. Naruto’s mind had shattered just a month ago, but it was an unusual case where the boy was able to focus his insanity at specific focal points.

His morals and beliefs were still deep down in the boy…subconsciously of course. On the exterior though was a being of malice and madness that presented itself exactly when it was needed.

This was perhaps the only reason the boy was yet to be under their control. If he had to give anything to the boy it was that his will was far stronger than any other man he had ever met in his life.

They had tried to get him to kill innocents, but the boy would just sit there smiling at whomever was brought in. However, when they brought in a murderer or rapist the boy wouldn’t hold back in the slightest. He would toy with the victim before going in for the kill…sometimes even eating them alive

It was gruesome to say the least and the doctor never understood where the blondes new love for cannibalism came from, but that wasn’t why he was assigned to study the boy so he didn’t dive to deep.

Danzo turned to look at the doctor before looking at the smiling face of Naruto. “Give it a second.” Stated the man as Naruto’s smile widened with madness.

“I’m going to enjoy eating that illusion eye of yours.” Stated Naruto. As Danzo’s visible eye narrowed.

You see it was only 3 months ago that the Uchiha massacre occurred and Danzo had been able to receive Shisui Uchiha’s one eye. He had even tried his most powerful technique on the brat only for him to laugh in his face call him Mummy Faced Bitch!

For the next few months he would spend time in the room practicing his abilities on the blonde only for the blonde to eventually become immune to every genjutsu he could cast.

Of course he did do some lasting damage on the boy, as he now hated anyone with the Sharingan eye. It was for that reason that Naruto would often talk about eating it just to spite him.

As he was watching Naruto he noticed a change in Naruto’s eyes and smiled a bit. “What are you smiling a…AHHHHHH” screamed out Naruto as his body started thrashing wildly as the C-93 worked its way into his system.

“I guess it does hurt…he hasn’t once even responded to anything we’ve done up to this point.” Stated one of the ROOT ninja. 

“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!!! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR REMAINS, CUT OFF YOUR HEADS, AND MOUNT THEM FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!” screamed Naruto as blood began to pour from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

Naruto screamed for over thirty minutes before he finally stopped and collapsed in exhaustion. “Chain him to the wall as tightly as possible and stick as many seals on his body as you can. The Kyubi will be too busy to work with any seal placed on him. Keep guard then and summon me when he has woke.” Ordered Danzo as he left the room.  
X  
X  
X  
X

“Well hello Kurama! It is nice to see you again on this fine May evening.” Stated Naruto with smile as he walked up to the cage holding Kyubi.

“What is happening to your body? Whatever they put into your body is even overriding my chakra and will not be long before it has completely infected you.” Stated Kurama as he gazed down at the menacing smile of Naruto.

“It seems they have found a way to kill me after all. That sucks…I didn’t even get to eat that tasty looking eye of his.” Pouted Naruto as crossed his arms.

“Kit…sometimes you even scare me.” Stated the Kyubi as a smile formed on Naruto’s face once again.

“Really? I scare even the greatest of all beings! Oh now I really wish I didn’t die down here…it would’ve been so fun to kill all of those out there that deserve death!” chuckled Naruto.

“That sounds like quite an interesting plan.” Came a voice that resonated off the entire room. The voice was quite, but it carried with it a underlying tone of power that even the Kyubi could not reach.

“Who is there? Get out of my body!” screamed the Kyubi as Naruto just smiled.

“Your body? It seems that this is actually just the body of the little boy there.” Stated the voice once more, but with a mocking tone.

“Well hello Mr. Secondvoiceinmyhead! Are you going to help me have fun like Mr. Kyubi promised me he would? Oh! Maybe you are what Mr. Mummy put into me!” exclaimed Naruto in understanding as his grin grew even more maddening.

“I guess you could say that…you do seem to be to my liking. Also your body seems to be able to handle foreign souls quite well, my guess due to the large fox before me. The others died or were driven mad…well madder than you currently are at least.” Stated the voice as Naruto looked around.

“So what is your name then? I would at least like to know the name of my next tenant before you can move in.” stated Naruto with a smile.

“I am known by many names throughout history child. I was the No-Life King, the Gnome King, Noseferatu, but my last name was simply Alucard.” Stated the voice as a mass of black shadows appeared before Naruto and formed into the shape of a large man.

The man was wearing a red hat and jacket that seemed to be extremely strange to both Naruto and Kyubi. He had red tinted glasses covering his eyes and long black hair. His jacket was had white laces on it a specific points.

The thing that stood out the most on the man though was the smile he was giving Naruto. For it was the exact same smile that Naruto was sending back at him, but Naruto lacked the size and fangs that made Alucard’s grin seem even more ferocious.

“YOU LIE!!! THE NO-LIFE KING DISAPPEARED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!” yelled the Kurama in shock as Naruto’s grin seemed to get a bit larger at this information.

“It seems my big brother knows of you Mr. Alucard! Tell me are you here to kill me or to fight? Either one sound good to me!” exclaimed Naruto as Alucard just walked over to Naruto.

“Now why would I want to kill the last of my descendants?” asked Alucard causing Naruto’s eyes to widen and his grin to falter. Kurama on the other hand had its mouth on the ground at that piece of information.

“If that is true than why does he not share any of your fabled powers?” asked Kurama as Alucard turned his gaze to the beast before him.

“It isn’t a gene that can be passed down through generations. He has my blood, but still has his soul…for now. The only reason I’m here now is because of the one man injecting particles of my essence into your bloodstream. Now he will have every single one of my powers!” Said Alucard as killing intent radiated off his body.

“So Mr. Mummy injected you into me…which will allow me to be granted deadly powers? I’m going to have to thank him when I wake up.” Smiled Naruto as his eyes turned bright crimson, but lacked the slit to show that it was Kurama’s doing.

“I have the feeling that I am going to enjoy living in your body at the time being.” Stated Alucard with a grand smile as Naruto smiled back.

“So what exactly am I now?” asked Naruto curiously.

“You will be a monster in all ways! Vampires are what we are known as! We live off the blood of our enemies and feast upon their souls!” exclaimed Alucard as Naruto’s smile turned malicious once more.

“Guess that explains why that man tasted so delicious.” Stated Naruto as he saw his world shimmer briefly.

“Guess I get to test out my new powers already.” Stated Naruto as Alucard smiled at the boy.

“They will have no chance! Feast upon them!” ordered Alucard as Naruto disappeared.

“Now you Kurama…we are going to talk about my descendant’s future.” Stated Alucard as he turned his cold gaze to Kyubi, who shivered at the sight.  
X  
X  
X  
X  
“It seems the brat is waking up. Ninja I need you to make sure he is secure while I check him over.” Stated one of the doctors as they walked over to the boy.

“Stay still Demon or I will kill you.” Stated the ninja as he grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifted him off the floor.

“I’m not a demon…” whispered Naruto just loudly enough for the ninja to hear.

“Then what are you?” asked the Ninja in a mocking tone before Naruto grabbed the ninja’s elbow and squeezed.

Now normally this wouldn’t have done anything to this ninja, but take into account Naruto inheriting the powers of Alucard it leaves one seriously strong mother fucker! So it isn’t a big surprise for us to see the ninja’s elbow promptly shatter causing the ninja to scream in pain.

Naruto forced the man to his knees and grabbed his neck with his other now slightly clawed hand and looked into the ninja’s eyes.

“I’m not a demon! I AM A MONSTER!” yelled Naruto as his eyes turned blood red and ripped the throat out of the ninja’s neck.

Naruto turned his gaze to the two doctors in the room and smiled at seeing their panicked looks. It was pure bliss to see these men cower away from him in fear. It made him feel even better to know that these two men deserved punishment for the crimes they had committed in the past.

One of the doctors promptly ran to the door to open, but Naruto blurred from sight and appeared again blocking the door.

“Where are you going? The fun has only just begun!” yelled Naruto as he released a every bit of killing intent he had in his soul.  
X  
X  
X  
X

Danzo was in his office signing a few documents when suddenly he felt a massive killing intent that seemed to have at least matched the Kyubi’s. Danzo acted quickly and when to a comm switch and flipped it on.

“All ROOT get to the labs! The Kyubi has been released I want it back under my control this instant!” yelled Danzo. Unfortunately for him he didn’t realize that it wasn’t the Kyubi, but something much much worse.  
X  
X  
X  
X

It had been six months since the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had been dealt one of the biggest blows of his life. His grandson in all but blood, Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared one night after being admitted to the hospital for yet another beating by the civilians of Konoha.

Frankly he hoped that Naruto had been able to escape the city and live the rest of his life in peace, but he knew that wasn’t true. The power of a jinchuriki was something that most villages sought after greatly. It wouldn’t be too hard to guess that someone had abducted Naruto for their own purposes.

Sarutobi sighed as he gazed at his village. They would never know what or who they had lost and he was never going to tell them. Naruto wasn’t the demon…he was the son of their late Hokage, but now it didn’t even matter.

“That boy could’ve one day been the Hokage.” Stated Sarutobi sadly. It was then that he had felt it.

A great oppressive chakra on the likes the village hadn’t experienced in 6 years. The scary thing was that it felt like it was just outside the city limits past the wall. 

“ANBU get all Jounin level ninja in full battle gear! We have to hurry now!” commanded the aged Hokage, but his commands were not needed as the whole village was already in a panic and nearly all the shinobi were heading towards the tower.

Hiruzen shed his cloak and adopted his armor as he left the tower to be greeted by thirty jounin of the leaf. The chuunin had already left to defend the walls and this was all that remained to scout out the trouble.

“We must hurry to where the chakra was released! If the Kyubi has escaped then we already have seen it by now. There is still hope to advert a catastrophe!” yelled the Hokage as he set off into the direction of the chakra.

“Sir what will we do if the Kyubi hasn’t been released?” asked a dog faced ANBU as he ran beside the Hokage.

“If it hasn’t then there is still hope to save Naruto.” Said Hiruzen as they approached the place where the chakra was most evident.

“Mole! Use a sensing jutsu and see how large the caves are beneath us!” yelled the Hokage as a Mole faced ANBU did a few seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

“Lord Hokage! The tunnel system is massive and seems to be miles long! There is an entrance 100 yards to the north sir!” yelled the ANBU as the Hokage nodded and they all proceeded to the entrance.

“Open it for us Mole.” Ordered the Hokage as Mole did a jutsu to open a large hole into the tunnel.

As soon as the tunnel opened they were hit with blast of killing intent that nearly brought every ANBU to their knees. They couldn’t see deep inside since it was pitch black and no noise escaped the tunnel.

“How should we proceed Lord Hokage?” asked one of the ANBU.

“Dog…take a team into the tunnels and scout them out. If you run into Naruto you are to not engage unless attacked first.” Commanded the Hokage as Dog nodded and took three other ninja with him. They were Cat, Tenzo, and Mole.

After several minutes of navigating through the tunnels, with Mole’s directions. They came upon the first of many large rooms. Inside they were met with a gruesome sight.

Eight or more ninja, ROOT by the looks of it, were in the room completely torn apart and their heads ripped off. The thing that confused the experienced ANBU was that there was absolutely no blood in the room.

However, there should be puddles of blood in the room if the manner in which these people died counts for anything. Two of the heads were impaled on two long spears and were just hanging there.

“Everyone stay on guard. It is likely that whatever did this to these men is still in these tunnels.” Ordered Dog as the others nodded and took out kunai.

“What could’ve done something like this?” asked Cat.

“Kyubi maybe? But that wouldn’t explain what happened to all the blood.” Suggested Mole as they proceeded deeper into the base. The deeper they got, the more bodies they discovered all killed in gruesome ways. One seemed to have been eaten judging by the marks on his bones.

“AHHHH!” came a scream from down a narrow hallway that put all the ANBU on edge instantly.

The fourth made it to the room from which they heard the scream. AS they got closer they could hear the send of someone struggling as if they were being choked. Then when they opened the door a sick squelching sound met their ears.

Inside they found the short silloute of a boy hunched over a large body. The boy seemed to oblivious to the shinobi that entered the room and continued with what he had been doing before they entered.

The ANBU saw to their disgust that the boy was eating away at the neck of the man and seemed to be sucking the blood up into his mouth. The boy reached up and plucked a single eye ball out of the mans head and started to laugh to their surprise.

“I told you I would eat this evil eye of yours Mummy!” yelled the child in laughter as he tossed the eye into his mouth and promptly bit down on it.

“What the fuck!” exclaimed Mole as the little boy stopped feasting on the remains of the man and stood to face the four shinobi.

When he turned around none of the four ANBU could make out any of the boys features as the room was too dark. It was only when the boy decided to talk that they figured out exactly who he was.

“DOG-SAN!!!! You came to rescue me from my friends!!!!!” yelled the boy as he disappeared from sight only to reappear on chest of Dog and send them both flying through the door.

Immediately Mole and Cat ran to Dog’s side and were surprised to find the boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. However, there joy subsided when they saw the eyes of Naruto. They seemed to be extremely weird as they constantly switched from being eyes of innocence, madness, anger, and malice…it seemed to be all three mixed into one.

They were the eyes of a shinobi that had lost it after a mission and could no longer go on. Most of the time this led to that shinobi either killing themselves or killing others due to them not understanding reality.

“The did a lot of bad things to me Dog! They beat me, stabbed me, poisoned me, burned me, experimented on me, and tried to kill me!” yelled Naruto as he started laughing at what he had to go through.

“They tried to force me to kill children, but I refused…however I killed the bad ones! Yep! They deserved to die for what they did! Their souls were dark…so dark! Just like all of the people who were in the base! So I killed them and took their souls so they would suffer for an eternity!” exclaimed Naruto with happiness and joy at taking so many lives.

“Naruto…you did all this?” asked Dog in shock.

“Yeah it was fun too! The more they screamed the better it was!” exclaimed Naruto as a horrible smile covered his face.

“Why did you kill them though?” asked Dog, still in a state of shock.

“Cause I’m a monster!” said Naruto simply as his persona did a complete 180. Gone was the excitement only to be replaced with a calm expression of morbid fascination.

“I killed them cause I enjoyed it…nothing more…nothing less.” Stated Naruto as a smile covered his face.

“I can show you how if you would like?” asked Naruto as his eyes turned blood red, but then they went back to his sky blue eyes. “No…your souls aren’t dark…only those that deserve to die…will die.” Mumbled Naruto, but Dog and the other ANBU still heard him.

“Dog! This is Lord Danzo!” came the voice of Mole from inside the room they were just at.

“What!” yelled Dog as he and the other ANBU ran into the room with a grinning Naruto following them.

Indeed the body that Naruto had just been feasting on was none other than Danzo Shimura. One of the Hokage’s advisors and his one teammate and friend. The body was missing one eye, but the one left conveyed such utter fear that it made the ANBU shiver.

“He begged like a dog as I slaughtered his men. However, I couldn’t let him live…his soul was the darkest of them all. My life was not the first he has tried to ruin…thousands have died due to his actions.” Stated Naruto with a grin on his face as we walked up to the ANBU.

“Dog…what are we supposed to do? He killed Lord Danzo in cold blood!” asked Cat as Dog seemed to be debating things.

“It seems that Danzo has been hiding quite a few things from the rest of his village. If this is indeed his ROOT base then he was guilty of treason and Naruto was nothing more than his executioner….so we do nothing.” Stated Dog as the other three looked unsure.

“Naruto…if we take you back to the village will you attack any of the civilians?” asked Dog.

“Only if they attack me first…that is my promise to you Dog.” Said Naruto with his grin still on.

“Will you keep your word?” asked Dog.

“Dog you cannot be serious? If he is as unstable as I believe than he could be nothing more than a ticking time bomb!” exclaimed Mole.

“I never go back on my promises…that is the way I live.” Stated Naruto with a grin.

“We will take him back…that is the end of this discussion. Let’s go…remember Naruto you cannot attack the civilians if they do nothing…no matter how dark their souls are.” Stated Dog as Naruto nodded as his grin left his face.

“Fine…you are no fun Dog.” Stated Naruto as he turned to the door and walked out the room with the ANBU following him from behind.

“How many men were there in the base?” asked Dog.

“43 personal and doctors…35 ninja. Every single one of them had a black soul…there are prisoners here too…they are on the level below us.” Stated Naruto.

‘So he is only killing those that deserve to die? He may be bi-polar, but at least he still has a sense of right and wrong.’ Thought Dog as he and Cat took the lead and led them out of the cave.

“How did you kill them though?” asked Dog.

“I’m a Monster…remember.” Stated Naruto as a wave of killing intent hit them, causing them to stumble a bit.

‘The amount of killing intent he can wield at his age is unreal!’ thought all four ANBU at once.

Dog moved ahead of the three other ANBU and Naruto and made his way to the Hokage quickly. Outside he was ambushed by three ninja at once aiming swords at his neck.

“Dog! What did you find down there? Did the Kyubi escape and is it Naruto?” asked the Hokage quickly.

“Hokage-sama! The Kyubi was not the source of the killing intent that we felt…there are no traces of demonic chakra at all. What we felt was nothing more than killing intent from one person…Naruto Uzumaki.” Responded Dog as Hiruzen’s mouth opened like a fish.

“What do you mean that came from Naruto? He is only 6 years old!” yelled Hiruzen in shock as a few of the ninja nodded their heads.

“Sir…I believe that this was a ROOT base and Naruto was experimented on. Whatever they did it seems that Naruto is very strong now and slightly unstable. He killed all but the prisoners and even killed Danzo Shimura.” Stated Dog as Hiruzen’s facial expressions kept changing.

First it was anger at discovering this was a ROOT base…that should’ve been disbanded. Second, it was sadness at finding out that Naruto had been experimented on and god knows what else. Last, it was shock and acceptance at what had happened to his old rival.

“Very well…it seems that my old Rival bit off a bit more than he could handle. What did you mean by Naruto being unstable?” asked Hiruzen.

“He seems to be bi-polar and enjoys killing. However he seems to only kill those that deserve it apparently. He says that he only kills those that have a blackened souls.” Stated Kakashi.

“Very well I will see this for myself.” Stated Hiruzen.

“Indeed JIJI!” yelled Naruto as he appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. Now that he was in the light one could see the damage that had been done to him.

He was extremely pale and was wearing nothing more than rags that did little to cover his body up. Scars littered his body and seemed to stick out even more against his pale skin. However the worst was the one that went from his left eye down to the left side of his chin. It was a wonder that the boy wasn’t blind from such and injury.

“Naruto…what did they do to you?” asked a shocked Hiruzen.

“Easy Jiji…they turned me into a MONSTER!” Yelled Naruto as his eyes turned red and he unleashed his killing intent upon the group of ninja before him.  
X  
X  
X  
X

Well there you guys go my first chapter and the preview for my story. If you all enjoy it then tell me in the reviews cause that will decide whether or not that I continue writing it.

Now Naruto is Bi-polar in this story. The first personality will be his normal one that acts like his age suggests. At the moment it is that of a 6 year old that never went through the pain of being tortured. However…that is just a mask for his pain that he truly feels.

The second is his monster personality that will have him loving battle and killing others. However, his experiences in the ROOT base have left him hating evil doers, so he will never target innocents and will even trouble himself in saving those who deserve to be saved. So his monster personality will be used during fights and when he believes someone needs to die. When that happens let’s just say god have mercy on their souls for Naruto will not at all. Then again god will not get their souls as Naruto will be putting them through his own hell.

Now this will be a Naruto and Hinata story…I’m sorry if you guys don’t like it, but that’s really the only one I ever see happening. Also Naruto will be godlike in this story…just like Alucard in Hellsing…so if you want to see Naruto lose…don’t read this story lol!

Last I might bring Seras into the story with her familiar Pip! So if that happens expect there to be a Seras/Pip romance in there lol. Although I might leave that up to you.

Feel free to ask questions in your reviews! Also who do you believe the ANBU were?

Seeya! My next chapter for The Fox’s Shadow should be out soon!


End file.
